One Nights Passion
by Merlyn
Summary: [Completed] We find out about James Potter's real parents.


One Nights Passion

__

Quaxos idea, she kindly let me write it though. 

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joanne Rowling. The idea belongs to Quaxo 

NOTE: The Raymond Snape is Severus Snape's father, and he is not yet having an affair with Minerva McGonagall 

~

Albus Dumbledore sat up. He looked to his left and saw a beautiful woman, with long black hair lying next to him. He sighed and got out of the bed, he kissed the sleeping woman on the check, and then quietly, so not to wake her he dressed and left the room. 

He could swear in a court of law that he was desperately in love with Minerva McGonagall, as he had been for the last few years. She was smart and attractive. Her perfect face was a sweet cream colour on the dark blue sheets, strands of hair lying gently on her face. Her glasses sat on the bedside table, right behind his. Smiling to himself, he went into his office and *tried* to start work.

~

Minerva McGonagall through up, she had been being sick, in the morning for the last four weeks and another thing, she had missed her period for the last four months. She had a worrying feeling inside her; to God she preyed her suspicion was just suspicion. She hoped she had just missed her period due to stress, there had been a very tricky time this week with a student bullying another student to the brink of a nervous breakdown.

~

Poppy Pomfrey set the first year on his way, sometimes these teachers forgot how dangerous their professions were. She made a mental note to speak to Raymond Snape, the Herbology teacher, about keeping a closer eye on the kids. She watched as Professor McGonagall walked nervously to the door of her office. Minerva had been acting strange in the recent weeks, barely eating and constantly excusing herself to the bathroom; also, she had begun to slouch as if trying to hide something.

"What can I do for you Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I need to talk to you Poppy." She replied closing the office door behind her. "About a very personal matter."

"You can always talk to me." She indicated to a chair and McGonagall sat down. 

"I think I'm pregnant." Whatever Madam Pomfrey had been, expecting it certainly wasn't that.

"What makes you think that?" She asked gingerly.

"For about four weeks now I've missed my period and been sick in the mornings."

"Those are the symptoms. However, we have to be sure. Have you been needing to urinate a lot recently?"

"Yes."

"What about your breasts? Have they been tender?"

"Sort of." Madam Pomfrey took an ordinary Muggle Pregnancy Test Kit out of her desk drawer. She had to hand it to these Muggles they certainly came up with some bright ideas. Then she took a sample jar and funnel of her shelf. 

"I'll need a sample. Come back when you're done." McGonagall thanked her and took the sample jar and funnel. She left the office. 

Madam Pomfrey hoped that it was just a false alarm. Single mothers with no man were a bad thing, even in their world, some people believed that women should be locked up for 'sleeping around' before marriage. Although SURELY Minerva and Albus would have been careful, they were world class professors, surely they'd remember a simple little thing like protection. Wouldn't they? The board of governors would be in uproar if they found out that a professor and a headmaster were having a child out of wedlock. One of them and most likely both of them would be tossed out and banned from the teaching profession, given how conservative as well as medieval the board was. 

~

Minerva McGonagall returned about twenty minutes later with a full sample jar. McGonagall watched silently as Madam Pomfrey performed the test she hoped it was just a false alarm but when Madam Pomfrey's face turned grave she knew it was not. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't be pregnant, this was no good! She shivered with fear, a hand gently touching her abdomen and the new life it held. 

"It can't be." McGonagall said sitting down heavily in a chair. "No."

"I'm sorry Minerva." Madam Pomfrey was truly sorry. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Albus." Minerva replied, nearly in tears.

"Minerva, you promised you'd be careful." Madam Pomfrey said almost scolding in shock herself.

"I know that! And…we were, until…well we'd both been drinking, and I guess we both must have forgot." Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly. "Poppy, want can I do?"

"Go away to one of those places Muggle women do when they become pregnant with no husband. When the baby is born give it up for adoption." She knew this sounded harsh, but it was the only way. 

"What should I tell Albus?"

"The truth, but don't tell him where you are going."

"What if he asks me to marry him?"

"Say yes and become Mrs Albus Dumbledore." McGonagall sat for a moment, thinking over the consequences of her and Dumbledore's stupidity. Shame blushed her face, she thought of that one night's pleasure, which now had suddenly become a very urgent problem.

"I'll tell him." She said finally. She got up and before she left the office, she turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you." 

~

Minerva McGonagall entered Albus Dumbledore's study, quietly. She found him reading at his desk. Her heart beat twice as fast as normal, and she was beginning to feel light headed.

"Albus?" She said in a soft voice. Dumbledore looked up and smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, Minerva?" He asked, motioning her to sit. Minerva remained standing. His face fell a bit as he saw her frazzled expression. "What's wrong?" He frowned.

"Albus, what do you feel about children?"

"I love children, Minerva. I wouldn't be in this profession otherwise." Dumbledore said slowly taking a sip of his coffee. "What's the problem?" Minerva just shook her head and took a deep breath.

"No, Albus, not children in general, I mean about having some of your…our own." Minerva replied her black eyes teary as she stared at his face hopefully. Albus choked on his coffee, spraying it all over his desk, their was a small tinkling of china which echoed around the silent room, Dumbledore had dropped the cup on his books and then let it fall to the floor. Minerva choked down her tears and sobs, turned on her heel and fled out into the hallway; she almost fell down the moving staircase as she ran to the broom shed for her broom. Perhaps it was hormones, but Minerva felt crushed.

Albus immediately was on his feet, his face pale. He ran after her, several meters behind. Finally she turned a tricky corridor and the staircase switched, leaving Albus stranded.

"Minerva!" He shouted turning and running full speed to her office. He wrenched the door open; it banged against the woodwork. The office was empty and his love had gone. He shrank down into her vacant chair and sobbed. It had been his fault that she had gone, if only he had been more careful. He wiped away his tears and wrote a letter to the Board of Governors that Minerva McGonagall would be absent for nine months, she was taking leave of absence due to stress. 

~

Nine Months later

Albus Dumbledore was miserable, for one of the first times in his life he was miserable. The staff had noticed this as well. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, wishing that his love was there by his side to help him through the days. His heart ached for her, the moment she left a hole opened in his heart. A hole he knew would not be filled once more, until his dear, sweet Minerva returned.

A small merlyn owl flew through the window with a note attached to its leg; the owl dropped it right into Albus Dumbledore's lap. His heart gave a great jolt of excitement; perhaps this was the letter he had been waiting for, the one from his love. He opened it with trembling fingers; emotion welled up inside him.

__

Professor Dumbledore, 

Glynn Snape, the wife of your professor Raymond Snape has gone into labour with his child. She requests that he returns to Merlyn's Cottage to be there for his son's birth.

Buddug Jones

The great balloon of emotion burst, he was severely disappointed that this was not what he was looking for. Suddenly he snapped awake, what was he thinking! He needed to get Professor Snape back to Swansea! He ran out of his office, down to the greenhouses, he knocked excitedly on the glass. Professor Snape came to the door.

"Professor…"

"Your wife's gone into labour, you're wanted." He watched as a huge smile spread like a flower blossoming into flower. "Go on quickly!" Snape took of his gloves, hat and apron; he rushed out of the greenhouse. "Give Glynn my love!" 

"I will!" He shouted back before jumping on his broom and flying at top speed to his destination. Dumbledore shook his head sadly, oh how he wished he could hear from Minerva.

"Sir," piped up a small voice of a pupil. "Where's professor Snape gone?"

"He's gone to see his wife. I suggest as a treat you all go back to your common rooms and read up on whatever you are supposed to be looking at today." 

~

Dumbledore was happy that at least one member of his talented staff was happy. You couldn't have everything he supposed, a tawny owl fluttered through the window and dropped a note on his desk before flying back out again. Not as excited as the first time he had a letter that morning he opened it. His heart gave a jolt of excitement when he read the opening line.

__

To my dearest love, Albus

Today, at about five minutes past eight I gave birth to our son. He has your eyes. I held him briefly, before handing him over to the midwife. I have named him James; I know who are adopting him so do not fret. The couple is a lovely witch and wizard who cannot have a child of their own; their name is Potter. I should be coming home in a few more weeks.

Until then, my heart grows weary for your love.

Minerva

Tears rolled down his face. He had a son, a wonderful baby son. He felt like screaming it from the rooftops, but no one was supposed to know. The child he had fathered must never know the truth, nor must the world.

~

Minerva McGonagall was back; if a bit tired she was the same as ever. The only people in the entire school who knew the truth about her absence where Madam Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore. 

"Oh, he's sweet." Madam Pomfrey said looking at the photograph of Raymond Snape's new baby son. "What's his name?"

"Severus." Snape replied, staring fondly at the photo. 

"After his granddad. He has your nose, and Glynns eyes." Minerva McGonagall could not look at these photographs without feeling sad, she excused herself from the staff room. 

She sat in her office, tears rolled down her face, she wished dearly that she could hold her son now, see his wonderful face and deep blue eyes. She felt she had given a part of her away forever, and no one would ever know. Not even the lad himself.


End file.
